A wide variety of embodiments of a roof antenna and corresponding methods for installing this type of roof antenna on the roof of a vehicle have been disclosed (for example in DE 10 2005 041 473, U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,367, or US 2006/0077110).
The generic reference DE 10 2012 202 677.0, which has not been published, discloses a roof antenna for installation on a roof of a vehicle, where the roof antenna comprises a base plate and an antenna cover that can be attached to the base plate, and where a circuit board including antenna elements and at least one plug connector is under the antenna cover. In order to facilitate installation, the prior art discloses an approach whereby detent tabs are provided that enable the roof antenna to be premounted on the roof after the roof antenna has been inserted in a vertically downward direction with its fastening section through an opening in the roof of the vehicle. Once the roof antenna is in this preinstallation position, additionally attachments are actuated in order to permanently affix the roof antenna, provide a seal, and secure it immovably at the desired location on the roof of the vehicle.